Yugioh 5D's Genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the anime with a female Yusei
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh

Hi there and to my Yugioh 5d's fanfic  
TERMS  
LP = Life points.  
M.C. - Master of ceremonies.  
SC = Speed Counter

* * *

New domino city, Japan.

Kaiba dome.

Duelist, young and old, professional and amateur alike. it's the moment you've been waiting for said M.C.

So make some noise for the number-one ranked Turbo Duelist in the world, Jack Atlas said M.C.

A blonde emerges from a tunnel on a white motorcycle.

As he looks to add to his unbeaten streak today, one begs the question can anyone take this man down said M.C.

What say we kick this turbo duel into overdrive said, Jack.

* * *

Scene changes to an island.

We see a red motorcycle in an abandoned subway tunnel.

I'm coming for you Jack said a person.

And this time I'm gonna settle the score said a person.

* * *

intro

* * *

with one warm-up lap left to go, the rematch of the century is about to get underway said M.C.

but will the competition ever show its face said M.C?

back in the tunnels.  
the rider is still on the motorcycle.

back at the Kaiba dome.

And Hunter Pace has finally shown up, eager to regain his title said M.C.

I'll fire things up said, Jack.

Duel mode engaged, autopilot standing by said a computerized voice.

With their spell world field spells activated, the actions about to start said M.C.

Now, for those of you joining us for the first time, let's review the rules of engagement said M.C.

Then he explained the rules.

Once speed world is activated, the only spells a duelist can use are speed spells said M.C.

Normal spells take a backseat to the action said M.C.

Additionally, a rider's strength is now governed by the duelists' speed counters said M.C.

The more speed a duelist has, the stronger the move they make said M.C.

Turbo duelist countdown initiated said a computer.

Ready, set, duel said the computer.

Both take off.

Jack LP: 4000  
Hunter LP: 4000

You're all mine said, Hunter.

And Hunter has played a powerful trap said M.C.

Can Jack Atlas recover?! Said M.C.

Jack plays a card.

You've had your fun, but it's time for my victory lap said, Jack.

Now, i'm sure you remember my Red Dragon Archfiend from our last match Hunter said, Jack.

And since you worked so hard to get back here, you can have the honor of falling to my most powerful beast again said, Jack.

Archfiend, send him back to the junkyard with scorching crimson flare orders Jack.

* * *

Scene in the Satellite a part in the riders runner explodes.

A close up reveals the rider to be a young woman.

they take off their helmet to reveal spiked black hair with gold highlights, sapphire blue eyes and a pair of star earrings.

( authors note: as for the Yusei's clothes it the outfit from the anime just imagine them more feminine.)

She looks up at the sky.

* * *

Scene changes to the Kaiba dome.

And Jack Atlas unbeaten streak continues said M.C.

Who's the one master of faster? Asks Jack.

Who rules the duels? That's right. It's me said, Jack.

* * *

Scene changes to the Satellite.

The young woman is wheeling her bike down the tunnel when she hears something.

* * *

Scene changes to the three guys watching the duel on a computer.

Mr. Atlas, can we get a word said M.C.

Ever since you burst onto the scene with your first Duel Runner, the competition hasn't been able to keep you said M.

Is it the power in your ride that has capuatled you to the number one ranking in the world? Asks M.C.

The young woman pushes her Duel-Runner up a ramp.

Jack takes the Microphone from the M.C.

Let's get this straight said Jack.

It's not the power of the runner said, Jack.

It's the rider said, Jack.

I'll take on anyone on any ride, and i'll still be victorious said, Jack.

Any more questions? Asks Jack.

In the background the young woman to her ride.

One more, do you have anything to say to those who dream of one day challenging you said M.C.

Then the young woman revs the engine of her ride and the guys finally notice her.

Yes said, Jack.

Oh, uh, hey, Yusei said one of the guys.

Bring. It said, Jack.

They turned the computer off.

Sorry about that said Pudgy man.

We would have watched the duel somewhere else, Use, honest said the pudgy man.

But the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further said the Pudgy man.

Jack was amazing as always said a man with dreadlocks.

Nervin, zip it would ya said a man wearing a bandanna.

What? What did I say, Blitz? Asks Nervin.

She doesn't wanna hear about how amazing Jack Atlas was said, Blitz.

While they were talking Yusei was checking out her Runner on an old laptop.

Oh, sorry said Nervin.

Then Yusei starts to work on her runner.

Only one person should be sorry said Yusei.

Right, Jack still owes for ya for what he did said, Blitz.

Got that right said Yusei.

So, where ya been, Yuse? Asks the pudgy man.

The tunnels. Testing a new acceleration chip said Yusei.

So, are you gonna tell us if the new chip worked out or what? Asks the Pudgy man.

Duh, Tank, does it look like it worked? Asks Blitz.

I guess not said Tank.

Although, hey, your other runner looked great on TV said Tank.

Tank said, Blitz.

Just trying to make our friend feel better is all said Tank.

That is Yusei's duel runner said Tank.

I mean, if I weren't for Jack double-crossing Yusei and stealin her ride, Yuse would have been given that interview said Tank.

But because Jack got all famous with Yuse's runner, all the fame, fortune and glory are Jack's now said Tank.

Tank! Said, Blitz.

What? Said Tank.

Yusei! Hey, Yusei said a voice.

Are you down here? Asks the voice.

In here, Rally said Blitz.

What's up, little buddy? Asks Tank.

Wait till you see what I got for Yusei said Rally.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Asks Nervin.

Because you always have bad feelings said, Blitz.

Check it out, a Skylon- 30 acceleration chip said Rally.

That's a Skylon said Nervin.

Aren't those incredibly expensive? Asks Nervin.

It looks like it's never been used said, Blitz.

Don't tell me ya stole this said, Blitz.

I didn't steal nothing said Rally.

It was just laying on the ground in broad daylight said Rally.

Maybe someone dropped it said Rally.

Rally, you shouldn't have taken what don't belong to you said, Blitz.

You know how things are here said Tank.

Nobody leaves nothing just laying around said tank.

If they saw you, they'll track us down and mark us all said Nervin.

Easy, Nervin said Yusei.

Rally, let me see that said Yusei holding her hand out.

He put in her hand and she examines it.

This is just what I needed said Yusei.

You can't use that, Yuse said Nervin.

You've gotta make Rally take it back said, Blitz.

I knew you'd like it said Rally.

I knew it said Rally.

Will it make you faster? Asks Rally.

Absolutely said Yusei.

Well, then maybe she shouldn't return it said Tank.

Tank said, Blitz.

What? Said Tank.

We know, how you feel, Yuse, but I think it's time to bury the past, move on, and forget about Jack Atlas said Nervin.

But Jack also took Yusei's best card and her necklace, remember, Nervin said Rally.

And you remember Jack's in the city, and the people over there don't too kindly to those of us from Satellite said Nervin.

Yeah. in case you forgot, sometime's you've got to stand up for yourself said Rally.

Yusei, us satellites should just stay put said Nervin.

Jack didn't stay so why should I said Yusei.

Let him go, sis, don't risk your freedom for some wheels and a card said, Blitz.

I think Nerv's right said, Blitz.

It's time to put the past in the past said, Blitz.

Then Yusei's laptop beeps.

Huh?! Said Yusei.

Then she moves to the runner and revs the engine.

Wow! Now that's what I call power said Rally.

Take it out for a spin said Rally.

Let's find out what it can do said Rally.

Then a light flooded the dark tunnel.

What's that? Asks Tank.

It's sector security said Nervin.

Identification number Awx-86007, you are in possession of stolen property said a man over P.A.

Escape is not an option said the man over P.A.

You're surrounded said the man over P.A.

We have you surrounded, 86007 said the man over P.A.

Look what ya did said, Blitz.

I didn't do nothing said Rally.

Blitz, I promise I didn't steal nothing said Rally.

Then he repeated his story.

None, of that matteRs Rally, said Blitz.

It's gonna be alright said Yusei.

So, what should we do? Asks Blitz.

There's nothing we can do said Tank.

That mark is like a homing device said Tank.

It sends a signal to security said Tank.

I got that covered said Yusei.

* * *

Scene changes to the Helicopter.

The signal! It's been compromised said officer 1.

* * *

Scene changes back to the tunnel.

Yusei gets on her runner.

I bought you guys a couple of minutes said Yusei.

Where do you think you're going? Ask Blitz.

You take the east tunnel said Yusei.

I'm going to take this chip out for a test drive said Yusei,

She takes off,

You heard the lady said, Blitz.

Let's bolt said, Blitz.

Yusei rides the runner out of the tunnels and Security gives chase.

 _Man, I didn't think they'd be on me this quick thought Yusei._

You on the runner, pullover said Trudge,

There's no use in trying to escape said Trudge.

The chase ends at a vacant lot.

Yusei put up the visor on her helmet and the officer gets off his runner.

Then he puts the visor on his helmet.

Remember me, Yusei said the officer.

It's been a while since the center said the officer.

I'll thank Jack for setting up this reunion said the officer.

 _Jack, what the hell did you do? Thought Yusei._

Then the officer explains.

 _Jack went I get my hands on you i'm gonna ring your neck thought Yusei._

I knew we should have locked you up when you were a kid said the officer.

Looks i'll finally get my wish said the officer.

And with Rally locked up in the facility and you on your way for a woman person in China, Jack will have one less thing to worry about said the officer.

Now tell me, are you going to make this and come along quietly like a good girl? Asks the officer.

I will… if you can beat me said Yusei.

I see you still think you can outduel sector security said the officer.

It's too bad the rules say you satellites can't carry cards said the officer.

Rules were meant to be broken said Yusei holding up her deck.

Weren't they said Yusei

So here's the deal this will be one-on-one and your security buddies can't interfere and if I win Rally and me go free, no questions asked, Trudge said Yusei/

You're on girlie said Trudge.

Here we go said trudge.

I'll engage the speed world field spell said Trudge.

Computer: duel mode engaged. Autopilot activated.

Duel  
trudge lp: 4000  
Yusei lp: 4000

Let's ride said both.

Turn 1- trudge

I can't wait to finally put you away said Trudge.

And my Assault dog is gonna help me make sure of it said Trudge.

 **Assault dog-lv4 - atk/1200 def/ 800**

With it on the field, I place a face down and end my turn said Trudge.

Turn 2- Yusei

She draws.

It's my move, then said Yusei.

Yusei sc:1  
Trudge sc:1

And with the power of my speed counter, I can summon… Speed Warrior said Yusei.

 **Speed Warrior-lv 2-atk/900 def/ 400-wind.**

You were never good at math, now, were you? Asks Trudge.

I mean that monsters attack points are less mine said Trudge.

Why bother summoning him out? Asks Trudge.

then Speed warriors attack points went up.

 **Speed Warrior-lv 2-atk/900+900= 1800 def/ 400-wind.**

Hey, why did his attack points double like that? Asks Trudge.

I heard you were at the bottom of your class at the Academy said Yusei.

And now I see why said Yusei.

Still a wise girl, I see said Trudge

I expected nothing less said Trudge.

well did you expect my Speed warrior to take out your assault dog? Asks Yusei.

Then the monster attacks each other.

Go, hypersonic slash said Yusei.

Speed warrior destroys Assault dog.

Trudge life points: 4000-600=3400

You always were a know at all said Trudge.

Well, i'm about to teach you a brand new lesson, Yusei said Trudge.

See, when Assault dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its place said Trudge.

 **Assault dog-lv4 - atk/1200 def/ 800**

Still using the same old deck, I see said Yusei.

I play a face down and end my turn said Yusei.

 **Speed Warrior-lv 2-atk/1800-900=900 def/ 400-wind.**

Turn 3-trudge

Trudge SC: 2  
Yusei SC: 2

And now that your Speed warrior's attack points are halved, I remove my Assault dog from play to bring out handcuffs dragon said Trudge

 **Handcuffs dragon-lv5-WIND-dragon/effect-atk/1800 def/1800**

Here's a quick math lesson said Trudge.

With 1800 attack points, your speed warrior is about the get subtracted from the playing field said Trudge.

Not if I play my face-down said Yusei

Scrap-iron scarecrow said Yusei.

With this, I can absorb your dragon's attack and save my speed warrior explains Yusei.

Ha. you mean that would have happened if not for the wiretap trap card said Trudge.

Handcuffs dragon, take out her monster said Trudge.

Yusei life points: 4000-900=3100  
Trudge life points: 3400

Your deck's made up of cards others threw away, and no matter how you patch it up trash is still trash said Trudge.

It's my turn said Yusei

Turn 4-Yusei

Yusei SC: 3  
Trudge SC: 3

I summon sonic chick in defense mode said Yusei

 **Sonic chick-lv1-earth-atk/300 def/300**

Next place two cards face-down and end my turn said Yusei

Turn 5-trudge

Trudge SC: 4  
Yusei SC: 4

Just like a satellite to hide behind junk, well… i'll flush you out said Trudge.

He draws.

He discards 3 cards.

Now by sending 3 cards to my graveyard, I can special summon montage dragon to the field said Trudge.

 **Montage dragon-lv - -atk/3000 def/0**

And with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only matter of time before this duel is over and I get turn you in said Trudge,

Quite the beast said Yusei.

Wait till you see it in action said Trudge.

But firsts, handcuffs dragon is taking out your sonic chick said Trudge,

And with him out of the picture, i'm one attack away from putting you away for good said Trudge,

Go, power collage said Trudge.

Yusei lp: 3100-3000= 100  
Yusei's SC: 1  
Trudge SC: 4

You may have knocked me down, but it will take more than that to knock me out said Yusei.

There's not a card in your deck that can save you now said Trudge.

Turn 6-Yusei.

Let see what I got for you thought Yusei.

She draws.

Its go time said Yusei.

I summon out the tuner monster junk synchron said Yusei.

 **Junk Synchron-lv3-dark-atk/1300 def/500**

You have a tuner monster said Trudge.

That can't be said Trudge.

And yet somehow it is said Yusei.

Next up I activate the Graceful revival trap card said Yusei.

And it allows me to do what us satellites do best recycle my speed warrior from my graveyard said Yusei.

 **speed warrior-lv2-wind-atk/900 def/400-warrior**

Now I tune my Junk synchron with my speed warrior to synchro summon Junk warrior said Yusei.

Let's rev it up said Yusei.

 **Junk warrior-lv5-dark-atk/2300 def/1300**

Clever move but your monsters still not strong enough to stop my montage dragon said Trudge.

Looks like after all that you still underestimated the power of my beast said Trudge.

And you underestimated the power of my deck said Yusei.

Go vision wind said Yusei.

My vision wind said Trudge.

You won that from me on your last day at t5he re-education center said Trudge.

What are you gonna do with it? Asks Trudge.

Win this duel said Yusei.

As i'm sure you remember with it I special summon one level 2 or below from my graveyard and I summon my speed warrior said Yusei.

With it out on field junk warrior's special ability activates, making junk warrior 900 points stronger said Yusei.

How could I let a punk kid from the satellite sector get the upper hand, with that power, said Trudge?

My junk warrior is going to make sure I and Rally stay free said Yusei.

Junk warrior attacks and destroys Handcuff dragon.

Trudge's lp: 3200-2000

I bet you thought by attacking you'd only be hurting me when in you really just hurt yourself said Trudge.

But that's nothing new is it, Yusei? Asks Trudge.

As I recall you were always one to act first and think second said Trudge.

Reminds me of the time you tried to break curfew with Rally said Trudge.

You never thought you'd be caught but one never does until they are said Trudge.

I can still remember the scared look on Rally's face said Trudge.

And I can't wait to see it again once your friend is rounded up said Trudge.

Well, keep waiting because I'm not losing said Yusei.

Not what? Said Trudge.

I activate the trap card equip shot said Yusei.

This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip and lets me use its ability against you said Yusei.

You can't use my monster against me said Trudge.

Growing up on the streets I learned to become very resourceful using everything to my advantage said Yusei.

And that includes using my opponents' own move against themselves said Yusei.

Junk warrior end this said Yusei.

Trudge lp: 2000-200=0

Winner- Yusei

There goes my promotion said Trudge.

Guess i'm going back to being a duel-runner meter maid said Trudge.

You mentioned earlier how wanted to teach me a lesson said Yusei.

Well, how about I leave you with this said Yusei.

Don't underestimate us satellites or our decks, because what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong said Yusei.

Tell Jack thanks for the chip said Yusei.

Then she took off.

Things ain't over between you and me said trudge.

Get ready, Domino City sad Yusei.

I'm coming said Yusei.

* * *

Cards in this chapter

speed world-spell(field)-If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took.

red dragon archfiend-lv8-dark-atk/3000 def/2000-dragon/synchro/effect)-(1 Tuner  
\+ 1 or more non-Tuner monsters)-After damage calculation when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.)

Assault dog-lv4-earth-atk/1200 def/800-beast/effect-When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck. Scrap-iron scarecrow-trap-Activate only when a monster you control is attacked. Negate the attack, and you can Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard. This card cannot be activated the turn you activate this effect.

Sonic chick-lv1-earth-atk/300 def/300-winged-beast/effect-This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.  
warrior-lv2-wind-atk/900 def/400-warrior/effect-During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Montage dragon-lv8-earth-at/? def/0-dragon/effect-This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 oer monsters from your hand to the Graveyard. This card's ATK is equal to the combined Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

junk synchron-lv3-dark-atk/1300 def/500-warrior/tuner/effect-When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.

graceful revival-trap-Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it in Attack Position and equip it with this card. During your Main Phase, you can send the equipped monster to your Graveyard to return this card to your hand. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Junk warrior-lv5-dark-atk/2300 def/1300-warrior/synchro/effect-Junk Synchron"  
1 or more non-Tuner monsters When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters you control.

speed spell-vision wind-speed spell-Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select and Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

equip shot-trap-Activate only during the Battle Phase. Equip 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls with 1 Equip Card equipped to a monster you control. The monster targeted by this effect must attack if able.


	2. Chapter 2: creepy crawlies

I don't own the Yugioh franchise.

 **bold= cards in the duel.**

* * *

Voice-over(Yusei): You beat me once Jack, but I've learned my l lesson.

* * *

Note: skipping flashback, long story short Jack beats Yusei.

* * *

Intro

* * *

Scene changes to Jack's Penthouse.

Ahh, now this is the view that I was always meant to have, even I  
did have to double cross a few friends to get it said, Jack.

Hmph, to think that it was only a few years ago that I was living amongst the losers and garbage of the satellite said, Jack.

Well, i'm glad that Nightmare is over said, Jack.

Hmm. Stardust Dragon, I wonder if Yusei still misses you? said, Jack.

Then Jack passed Stardust his other hand and took out a Star pendant on a silver chain that belonged to Yusei that he took when he left.

A close up of the pendant revealed Yusei's name was written on the star in silver.

Quite the view isn't it Jack? a man asks.

Still, thinking about your days in the Satellite or perhaps the owner of that Necklace? the man asks.

Jack puts Yusei's necklace in his pocket.

I'm done thinking that dump and that person Goodwin said, Jack.

That's good Jack said, Goodwin.

Because dwelling in the past can sometimes cost you your future said, Goodwin.

And we've worked too hard to let that happen said, Goodwin.

Now shouldn't you be focusing on your match this evening said, Goodwin?

Hmm said, Jack.

I'm plenty focused Goodwin said, Jack.

You don't have to worry about me dwelling on the past said, Jack

Or Yusei thought Jack.

Cause if I had my way, the Satellite would've been destroyed years ago said, Jack.

I understand how you feel said, Goodwin.

But the Satellite plays a valuable role in our society said, Goodwin.

Everyone has been given a role in life; those from the Satellite exist so that those chosen may prosper said, Goodwin.

They keep our city functioning by recycling what the chosen discard said, Goodwin.

Without the Satellite, New Domino City could not exist said, Goodwin.

Glamorous a role it is not, but a necessary one for everyone's survival said, Goodwin.

But you know that already don't you Jack? said, Goodwin.

How silly of me to give a history lesson to someone who experienced it first hand said, Goodwin.

Now leave your memories of that place where they belong said, Goodwin.

It's time for you to make new ones said, Goodwin.

You're right said, Jack.

But what if my past comes looking for me said, Jack.

* * *

Yusei said Rally.

That's your best time yet said Rally.

You think it's gonna be fast enough to get you to New Domino city? Rally asks.

It better be said Yusei.

I just know it's gonna work said Rally.

I hope you're right said Yusei.

Time me again said Yusei.

She took off.

* * *

Scene changes to Jack's Penthouse.

Jack, you're apart of New Domino City now, and the Only link you have to the satellite is Yusei Fudo said, Goodwin.

And you can rest assured... That we're taking every measure make sure she stays where she belongs said, Goodwin.

* * *

Scene changes to the recycling center in the Satellite.

Okay Nervin, Your turn said Tank.

I'm thinking a cheeseburger with bacon and extra onion rings said Nervin.

Don't forget da french fries and an extra thick milkshake said, Blitz.

Good one said Tank.

Nothing beats dipping hot french fries into a cold chocolate shake said Tank.

Then he falls over.

Tank said, Blitz.

What happened? Blitz asks.

I fell said Tank.

On the contrary... it's actually called a trip said a Lenny.

It looks like he scuffed up your shoe real bad said Lug.

Whatta ya think he should do about it? Lug asks.

How 'bout he buys me a brand new pair of kicks and we call it even said, Lenny.

I wear a size eleven said, Lenny.

You'll get nuttin' got that said Blitz.

Unless you want a bruise to match that mark on your face said, Blitz.

It'd be an improvement said, Blitz.

I'll show you an improvement said, Blitz.

Guys little help said, Blitz.

Scene changes to Yusei's hideout.

All better said Rally

Oh really said, Blitz.

Then can you please explain to me why it still hurts so much said, Blitz.

I thought you knew what you were doing Rally said, Blitz.

Yeah, and I did too when I went up against that bully said, Blitz.

Boy was I wrong, I mean they just ran over us said, Blitz.

I know and I didn't even a chance to get in the fetal position said Nervin.

And now I gotta buy some new shoes for that guy said Tank.

Guys come on said Rally.

Lighten up said Rally.

Yusei maxed out her Duel runner said Rally.

Yeah? like how maxed out? Blitz asks.

Enough to outta here said Yusei.

Ha! You shoulda seen her and her runner speedin' through the tunnels said Rally.

It was all like vroom! then whish! then schrooom said Rally.

Yusei, are you gonna go for tonight? Rally asks.

You gonna try and go to Domino city? Rally asks.

Hmm said Yusei.

Uh... does anybody aside from me have a bad feeling about all this? Blitz asks.

I do, but that's not really saying much 'cause I always got a bad feeling about everything said Nervin.

Yeah, but don't worry guys, because I got it all planned out- I think said Yusei.

* * *

Scene changes to the Security HQ.

Captain, I know you're less than happy about Yusei getting away... but is this new pursuit deck really necessary? said Trudge.

Cause I don't need any help catching that Satellite said Trudge.

Well, judging from your last Duel with her I beg to differ said the Captain.

Now listen up, if I had my way you would be handing out parking tickets until you retire and this special pursuit deck would have gone to someone who goes by the book said the Captain.

But apparently, Mr. Jack Atlas thinks you deserve a second chance said the Captian.

And when Jack Atlas says " do something" I do it said the Captain.

So what are my orders? Trudge asks.

Find Yusei and her Duel runner and bring them in said the Captain.

There are some very powerful people that want her off the streets permanently said the captain.

Understood captain said Trudge.

And just you remember there are no third chances with Mr. Atlas said the captain.

Am I making myself perfectly clear, Officer Trudge? the captain asks.

Yes, sir said Trudge.

She may have caught me off guard in our last Duel but next time i'll be ready... and will she ever be surprised said Trudge.

Thank you, sir - you won't be disappointed said Trudge.

When you lock on to the chips' homing signal let me know said Trudge.

* * *

Scene changes back to Yusei's Hideout.

Yusei is typing on her laptop.

So what's this plan you think might work Yusei? Tank asks.

Oh, it's gonna work Tank said Rally.

Well, I hope you're right Rally said Yusei.

Cause if everything falls into place Stardust dragon will be mine again and we'll all be one step closer to leaving the satellite said Yusei.

Not mention i'll get my necklace from my parents back from Jack thought Yusei.

Yuse are you sure that card is worth the risk? Blitz asks.

I mean you really think that cards gonna make a difference? Blitz asks.

Of course, it will Don't ya remember the feeling when you first saw it in action? said Tank.

Cause i'll never forget it said Tank.

Seeing the Duel runner Yusei built from spare parts from the recycling center was amazing said Tank.

And then when she started it up and showed us what it could do, it was a whole new world opened up said Tank.

Yeah, and then when she summoned her stardust dragon, I couldn't my eyes or ears - I mean you were screaming at the top your lungs Blitz said Nervin.

That's right I lost my voice for a week after all that hollerin said, Blitz.

Too bad Jack took away our dreams said, Blitz.

Well, Yusei's about to get them back said Rally.

Cause with this new Runner Jack doesn't stand a chance said Rally.

Yeah, what are we waitin for? Tanks asks.

Midnight tonight said Yusei.

Huh said the group.

Why? Nervin asks.

What's at midnight? Nervin asks.

The tiniest of opportunities said Yusei.

Check this is out, Guys said Yusei.

See they only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipeline here said Yusei.

Problem is, they flood it with trash 24 hours a day 7 days a week said Yusei.

But, once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pumps said Yusei.

Then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened and that's when i'll get my chance to make it through said Yusei.

A sewer said Nervin.

That sounds a bit unhygienic said Nervin.

The odors and fumes alone said Nervin.

Remind us of you said, Lenny.

Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycle said Lug.

How's the healin goin? Lenny asks.

Hey, you with the hair said Lug.

You think you're a tough guy said Lug.

Cause i'll you what tough is said Lug.

Now, boys, that's no way to talk to a lady said, Lenny.

That's a pretty sweet Runner you got there cutie said, Lenny.

Made yourself did ya dollface? Lenny asks.

What do ya say dollface wanna take for it a spin and go on a date with me? Lenny asks.

She doesn't to said Tank.

Who are you guys her guard dogs? Lenny asks.

Let the lady talk for herself and have some fun said, Lenny.

Get outta here she ain't going anywhere with you said, Blitz.

I say she is unless you want security to known about this runner said Leeny

Why don't we duel for it? Yusei asks.

We duel right here right now and I if win you and your buddies hightail it outta here said Yusei.

And I when win I get your runner and you become my girl and join our little gang, we got a deal? said Lenny.

Don't duel him, Yusei said Blitz.

He's just a bully said Nervin.

And bullies never learn, unless you stand up to them said Yusei.

She takes her Turbo deck out her runner, puts it in its case, takes out her regular deck and puts it in her duel disk.

But what if you lose to him Yusei? Blitz asks.

We'll be fine Blitz said Yusei.

Huh, I think we're gonna have a talk about your outfit said, Lenny.

Don't do it Yusei, please said Tank.

This runner is the key to our said Tank.

Future I know that's why I have to do said Yusei.

Let's duel said both.

Your move said Yusei.

Turn 1- Lenny.

Lenny lp: 4000  
Yusei lp: 4000

I can't wait to get my hands on that runner and you said, Lenny.

Here it goes said, Lenny.

He draws.

I summon the **chainsaw insect** in attack mode said, Lenny.

 **Chainsaw insect-lv 4-atk/2400**

I've seen big bugs down here but nuthin that big said Tank.

It is quite the arthropod, isn't it? Nervin asks.

Yes, it is, and next, i'm playin the spell **retribution of the ant lion** said, Lenny.

I always knew there were bugs down here in these tunnels but trust ya gotta trust me when I say that you guys haven't seen anything yet said, Lenny.

Skipping the computer explanation of the card.

Uh oh, Yuse don't like bugs said Tank.

Yeah since that roach nested in her ear she freezes up if you just say the word insect said Nervin.

I sure hope this doesn't throw her off her game said Nervin.

Come on Yusei, You can do this said Blitz.

Yusei huh? said, Lenny.

Cute name for a cute girl said, Lenny.

Great another guy trying to win me through a duel thought Yusei.

And he just had to be an insect duelist thought Yusei

Scared of Creepy crawlies huh? Lenny asks.

Well, then I've got this duel in the bag said, Lenny.

You get her shaking in her boots said Lug.

Not for long though said Yusei.

Turn 2-Yusei

She draws.

Cause I summon my **shield warrior** in defense mode said Yusei.

 **Shield warrior def/1600.**

And next, I place one card face down

Ha! you really are afraid dollface said, Lenny.

Looks like you forget how attack Dollface said, Lenny

Call me that one more one time and you'll get my fist in your face said Yusei.

Oh, fiesty said Lenny.

I bet she don't even finish the duel said Lug.

Well, there's only one way to find out said Lenny.

Turn 3- Lenny

He draws.

I summon **pinch hopper** in attack mode said, Lenny.

 **Pinch hopper lv4 atk/1000**

I see the fear in your eyes and it's only gonna get worse, Cause by sendin a card to the graveyard I can play insect costume said Lenny.

And add **Scarier insect** to my hand said, Lenny.

This next part, you should enjoy cause now I have to destroy my **pinch hopper** said, Lenny.

What a dolt if he destroys his monster than he'll be hit with 800 points of damage by his own spell card thought Yusei.

Lenny LP 4000-800= 3200.

What just happened? did I attack myself? Lenny asks.

I think bug boy forgot that he still had his ant lion spell on the field said, Blitz.

Huh? said, Lenny.

Oh yeah, that was all part of my plan said, Lenny.

Yeah, right he forgot he had the spell card on the field thought Yusei.

Cause you see getting rid of my **pinch hopper** said, Lenny.

I can do this said Lenny.

I activate its special ability and call out a creepier insect to the field to take it places like my powerful **Metal armored bug** said, Lenny.

 **Metal armored bug: lv8 Atk/2800**

When sector security dumped me here in the Satellite I thought I'd spend the rest of my life sifting through the trash, but your runner gonna get me outta this dump and back to where I belong and with a girlfriend to boot said, Lenny.

Yuse, tryin imagining that bugs a soft cuddly kitten said, Blitz.

Well, Blitz, it's going to take quite the imagination considering kittens don't have claws like said Nervin.

Well her Imagination must be good if she thinks she'll win said, Lenny.

And after this next move, you're gal pal is gonna be hanging with us said, Lenny.

I special summon **doom dozer** said Lenny.

 **Doom dozer: lv8 Atk/2800.**

I bet your worlds spinning round and round right now isn't it and it's only gonna get more out of control said, Lenny.

 **Chainsaw insect** it's time to attack said, Lenny.

Not so fast, I play my facedown **Scrap-iron scarecrow** said Yusei.

And thanks to my trap card, your insect's attack is repelled and my warrior is safe said Yusei.

Unfortunately, i'm only allowed to use this trap card once per round said Yusei.

HA said, Lenny.

Since your bug trap's all used up let's see how you save yourself this time said, Lenny.

 **Metal armored bug** Attack said, Lenny.

Take out her **shield warrior** said, Lenny.

So are you finished? Yusei asks.

Oh so now your fiesty? said, Lenny.

Well, my **Retribution of the ant lion** gonna soften you right up said, Lenny.

Yusei LP: 4000-800=3200

And doom dozer's gonna shock you into submission said, Lenny.

Yusei said Rally.

Oh, no said, Blitz.

Yuse must be too scared to fight back said, Blitz.

If i'm gonna stop those insect's I gotta trust in the power of my cards thought Yusei.

Yusei LP: 3200-2800=400

Come on! said Lenny.

Are you ever gonna attack? Lenny asks.

How's this for an answer said Yusei.

Turn 4- Yusei.

I summon out my **Speed warrior** said Yusei.

Speed warrior: ATK/900

And with it, i'll play the spell **double summon** which mean your bugs are about to find themselves in double the trouble cause now I can summon out another monster to the field said Yusei.

But ganging up, is something you bullies know all about, now isn't it? Yusei asks.

That runner is staying put and so am I said Yusei.

And **Junk Synchron** 's gonna help me make sure of it said Yusei.

 **Junk Synchron ATK/1300**

Let's go Yusei said Rally.

Now with **Junk Synchron** and **Speed Warrior** finally on my field, I can Synchro summon **Junk Warrior** said Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior** let's rev it up said Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior: ATK/2300.**

Oh, no said, Lenny.

With that kind of power, my insect's don't stand a chance said, Lenny.

Don't worry boss, she's still afraid, just throw some more of ya bugs her way said Lug.

I'm not afraid of anything when my **fighting spirit** equip spell card is in play said Yusei.

See for each monster that you have on the field my **Junk Warrior** gains 300 attack points said Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior Atk/2300+900=3200.**

I knew Yuse could do it said Tank.

Now it's time to exterminate them insects said Tank.

Oh, no said, Lenny.

With all those attack points my bugs are gonna be stomped by that thing said, Lenny.

She can't take em all out boss said Lug.

And I don't have to once I play **Domino effect** said Yusei.

for each monster I discard to the graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed said Yusei.

Aww, man said Lenny.

But I was so far ahead said, Lenny.

 **Junk Warrior** , send his **chainsaw insect** to the scrap heap said Yusei.

Lenny LP: 4000-1600=2400.

And now said Yusei.

By sending two cards to my graveyard, **Domino effect** activates said Yusei.

Your bugs are about to fall said Yusei.

You and your buddies came down here looking to intimidate us, threaten us and push us around said Yusei.

Well, next time you might wanna think twice about messing with this girl and her pals cause we're gonna stand by each other through thick and thin said Yusei.

You go girl said, Blitz.

You fought a good duel but my runner and I are staying put just like you said Yusei.

See with your Retribution of ant lion spell card still in play, you take damage for each monster my Domino effect took down said Yusei.

Lenny LP: 2400-2400=0

Winner: Yusei

Yusei won, she won said Tank.

Man, I was so close to winning that runner said, Lenny.

You had me on the ropes there for a while and I wasn't sure how I was gonna get through the duel said Yusei.

But an old friend once told me that when your back's against the wall and it feels like there's no way out as long as you trust in the power of your deck you can find a way out of any situation said Yusei.

* * *

Flashback start.

Yusei you have to learn to rely on your entire deck said, Jack.

Don't you see that you could have beaten me today if you only believed in the strength of every card you duel with said, Jack?

Believe and you will feel their power said, Jack.

End flashback

* * *

That day a very valuable lesson was taught to me said Yusei.

A lesson that i'll never forget said Yusei.

And its the belief I have in the power of my cards that gave me the strength to win this duel said Yusei.

Man, I thought you and that runner were mine said, Lenny.

Yusei maybe me and you can be friends someday said, Lenny.

Next time we duel topside said, Lenny.

Just no bugs ok said Yusei.

* * *

Scene changes to Jack's penthouse.

Jack is doing laps and his fist is Yusei's necklace.

Jack Said Goodwin.

Bravo, you dueled well tonight said, Goodwin.

And Yusei? Jack asks.

Are things going according to plan? Jack asks.

Yes, Sector security has informed me that we have nothing to worry about said, Goodwin

Scene changes to the tunnel.

Look out Jack, i'm coming to take back what's mine thought Yusei.


	3. Chapter 3: pipe dreams

I don't the Yugioh franchise.

hello and welcome back to my fanfic.

Just so you know I will be skipping the duel between Trudge and  
Yusei because to me it's one of the nonimportant duels of the show.

So this chapter may be a tad short.

Enjoy.

* * *

You've only got one shot at this, Yusei said Nervin.

The maintenance hatch opens at midnight and only stays open for three minutes after that said Nervin.

She knows said Rally.

Then they flood the pipeline with garbage said Nervin.

She knows said Rally.

And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence the security said Nervin.

She knows said Rally.

Try being positive for once, Nervin said Rally.

I thought I was said Nervin.

Hey, Yusei said Blitz.

Hm said Yusei.

Can you really do this? Blitz asks.

A test run is one thing but uh the real thing is something else said Nervin.

If they catch you said Nervin.

Don't listen to these guys Yusei said Tank.

Just I don't know hit the gas and don't ever look back said Tank.

Almost forgot said Rally.

Here for good luck said Rally.

What is it Rally? Yusei asks.

 **Turbo booster** said Rally.

Wasn't your father's card? Yusei asks.

I want you to take it said Rally.

Like my dad always says you never know when you might need a boost said Rally.

I just hope it can help you get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack said Rally.

You gonna be on the monitor? Yusei asks.

We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal now rev it up said Rally.

And don't slow down for anything said, Blitz.

She takes off.

You go Yusei said Rally.

It's time to settle the score Jack thought Yusei.

She goes topside and takes off.

Scene changes to the Trash center.

The system warms Yusei to turn back.

Pull over Yusei said Trudge.

Trudge how'd he find me? asks Yusei.

Where do you think you're going? said Trudge.

Don't you know it 2 hours past curfew or can you still not tell time? said Trudge.

Pull over said Trudge.

Kids these days never do what they're told said Trudge.

Huh said Trudge.

Is she going for the sewage plant? asks Trudge.

Trudge then makes his way into the plant and forces Yusei into a duel via the stolen chip in her runner and Trudge loses again.

Yusei dodges trash and makes threw the hatch.

But Trudge is crushed by the trash.

In new Domino.

Yusei said, Jack.

She skidded to a stop and took off her helmet.

Hello, Jack said Yusei.

Long time no see said, Jack.

How have you been? asks Jack.

What's the matter Yusei are you happy to your old friend Jack? asks Jack.


	4. Chapter 4: blast from the past part 1

i don't own the Yugioh franchise

SC= Speed counter

* * *

is quiet in the futuristic metropolis of New Domino City, three minutes after midnight. Even at this late hour, the city is lit up. Yusei is sitting astride his runner, looking up at Jack, who's at the railing on the edge of the highway above.

So, Yusei! You made good time, didn't ya! I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much said, Jack

Please don't take it personally- he's just doin' what I pay him to do said, Jack.

Now, then, what brings you here? said Jack.

I want my Stardust Dragon and necklace back said Yusei.

Hmm! And I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well said, Jack.

I don't need it said Yusei.

So it's the card and trinket said, Jack.

I would've thought you'd moved on by now since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already said, Jack.

By the way- how's the new one treatin' ya? asks Jack.

I got no complaints. And how's the one ya stole from me? Still running well, I hope? said Yusei.

You never could let go of anything, could you, Yusei? asks Jack.

I never was one to forgive and forget said Yusei.

Now, where's my card and Necklace said Yusei

What's the rush, don't you want to catch up on old times? asks Jack.

I want to know where my Stardust Dragon and Necklace are said Yusei.

Oh, you mean these old things said, Jack.

Jack pulls the card and necklace out of his pocket and, with a flourish, shows them to Yusei.

Do they still look the same? asks Jack.

How could you, Jack said Yusei

That card was wastin' away with you in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser and as for the necklace, I thought it worth a few bucks said, Jack.

it's been two years why hasn't he pawned it by now? thought Yusei.

That necklace is the only thing I have left from my parents and that card was the only hope our friends had of getting out of Satellite said Yusei.

Well, it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City!

And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back and your necklace said, Jack.

Here, take it! I sure don't need it anymore said, Jack.

He tosses both down to her.

She puts the necklace on her neck and looks at Stardust.

Then she tosses stardust back at him.

What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts? asks Jack.

No, Jack said Yusei.

I want the card, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. And when I beat you, then I'll take my card back said Yusei

Hmm. You always were a dreamer said, Jack.

Well, get ready! Because here comes your wakeup call said, Jack.

* * *

The two duelists ride out of a tunnel and onto the highway, surrounded by glimmering buildings. At this late hour, they're the only ones on the road.

When're you going to tell me where we're heading, Jack? Yusei asks.

Stop your worryin'; and enjoy the view already! So Whaddaya think of New Domino City? It's a little step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But if you get homesick, I'm sure I can find a trash bin for you to play in said, Jack.

Are we gonna duel, or are you gonna play tour guide all night? Yusei asks.

Heh, heh. Well since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector said, Jack.

We'll see about that said Yusei.

Yes, we will! Looks like we're here. Welcome- to the Kaibadome said, Jack.

This duel dome's impressive, isn't it? Yusei.

Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans, all of 'em chanting your name and cheerin' you on!

But that's something you're never going to experience, Yusei! 'Cause after this duel, the only people cheerin' you on will be your loser friends back in the Satellite. And that's if they don't all turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon said, Jack

I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card, but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me! You're gonna regret ever coming here, Yusei said Jack.

Cause I'm gonna beat you with your own card said, Jack.

He adds the Stardust Dragon card to his own deck, slotted into the duel disk.

Jack plugs his duel disk into his runner and lowers his visor.

Computer: Turbo-duel activated.

Yusei puts down her visor, left hand on the control toggle, deck ready, foot on the gas. Jack looks back over his shoulder from the first starting block.

Now then. Try not to get scared, wilya? This course can be really rough on first-timers said, Jack.

Both: Let's ride!

Yusei, I always did enjoy dueling you. We've been battling with these monsters in our decks since we were kids! And this, old friend, is gonna be a trip down memory lane said, Jack.

Turn 1- Yusei.

Here's to history! I summon **Quillbolt Hedgehog** in defense mode said Yusei.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog Def/800**

Well! Now isn't that a blast from the past said, Jack.

Turn 2-jack.

Yusei SC 1  
Jack SC 1

As is this! My **Mad Archfiend** said, Jack

 **Mad Archfiend Atk/1800**

Computer: When Mad Archfiend attacks a monster in defense mode if its attack is greater than the defending monster's defense points, the opponent still takes damage.

Well, Yusei, this is just like old times, just two hundred miles per hour faster! Now, **Mad Archfiend** , stick it to that Quillbolt! Things seem to have started the way our last duel ended- with you losing precious lifepoints said, Jack.

Uuugh! You'll regret doing that, Jack said Yusei.

Yusei LP: 4000-1000=3000 SC:0

Yusei, the only thing I'm gonna regret is that this duel isn't being broadcast to the millions of fans around the globe who cheer for me night after night! They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever, and my greatest victory! You do realize that you're gonna end up losing this battle tonight, don't you? said Jack.

You just keep talkin', Jack said Yusei,

Turn 3-Yusei.

Jack SC 2  
Yusei SC 1

I'm up to speed! Huh said Yusei.

And now I can summon **Junk Synchron** to the field in attack mode said Yusei.

Remember when I said you'd regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well here's why! See, thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring it back to the field said Yusei.

Big deal said, Jack.

Yusei, you'll need to do better said Jack.

And I will says Yusei.

I tune my **Junk Synchron** with my **Quillbolt Hedgehog** to synchro-summon, **Junk Warrior** said Yusei.

Let's rev it up said Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior atk/2300.**

If that's the best you've got you're in trouble said, Jack.

I think the only thing in trouble right now is your **Mad Archfiend**! **Junk Warrior**! Send 'im to the scrap heap said Yusei.

 **Junk Warrior** attacks and destroys **Mad Archfiend**. Jack isn't worried; he looks condescendingly pleased that Yusei has finally landed an attack.

Yusei Lp: 3000  
Jack Lp: 3500

Turn 4- Jack

Jack SC 3  
Yusei SC 2

Hmm. It's my turn now said, Jack.

Hm. I summon **Twin-Shield Defender** in defense mode said, Jack.

Twin-Shield Defender Def/1600

Plus I'll throw down a li'l facedown for later said, Jack.

Mm. I don't like this at all; it's not like Jack to toy around. He usually cuts right to the chase. What're you planning? thought Yusei.

You thinkin' about givin' up already? Ya can if ya like said, Jack.

Turn 5- Yusei.

Jack SC 4  
Yusei SC 3

Hah! I summon, **Speed Warrior** said Yusei.

 **Speed Warrior atk/900**

And now his nine hundred attack points are added to Junk Warriors! But you know that already, don'tcha, Jack! It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get Security off your back! If it weren't for me and my **Junk Warrior** , you might still be rotting in the Facility said Yusei.

Hm. Whaddayou want, a thank-you? Well, you're not gettin' one said, Jack.

And now, due to my Speed Warrior's special ability, his attack points are doubled, so say goodbye to your **Twin-Shield Defender** said Yusei.

And you can say goodbye to half a' your Junk Warrior's attack points now. See, by destroying my **Twin-Shield Defender** , you activated its special ability said, Jack.

Bet you're glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to save me said, Jack.

Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for an attack said Yusei.

Just as long as that card stays facedown thought Yusei,

I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack! **Junk Warrior** , attack him directly said Yusei.

Jack Lp:3500-1600=1900

Remember how you said you saved me, Yusei? asks Jack.

Yes? said Yusei,

Well, the whole thing was a setup to get me closer to your runner, and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus said, Jack.

That is a lie said Yusei.

Wishful thinking, Yusei. See, I knew exactly what your duel runner was capable of, and when I saw an opportunity, I took it said, Jack.

How could I be so blind? thought Yusei.

They say the truth will set you free. But in this case- it's gonna cost ya! And by activating my **Spacegate** trap card, you're never going to get your precious **Stardust Dragon** back said, Jack.

Yusei, once this duel is over, I'm sending you back to the Satellite where garbage like you belongs! And with my **Spacegate** trap card in play, I'm about to kick this duel into overdrive! Ya see, with this card, for every time you attacked me, I got a gate counter said, Jack.

This reminds me of when you helped me in the Satellite; sure you thought you were doin' the right thing, but in fact, all you did was set yourself up for disappointment! Just like now said Jack.

I guess I don't have any other option but to lay down a facedown said Yusei

And now your warriors' attack points return to normal said Jack.

Turn 6- Jack.

Jack SC 4  
Yusei SC 4

Hehahahahaha! Come on, get the lead out, Yusei! I got the need- the need for speed! You're gonna hafta take off your training wheels if ya wanna keep up with me said, Jack.

Hahahahah! At least this way I can see you! said, Jack

Just make your move already Jack said Yusei

Eager for me to end this, are you? Well, don't think it's going to be as quick as I drive, because I plan on takin' my time pickin' you apart! And when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never left the Satellite said, Jack.

It's my turn said, Jack.

I play my **Speed Fusion** speed spell said, Jack.

Now since I have four-speed counters, I can activate its ability and fusion-summon a monster that will have you quakin' in your seat! Here comes a recipe for disaster- take one part **Big Piece Golem** , add a touch of **Medium Piece Golem** , mix well, and you get- **Multiple Piece Golem** said, Jack

 **Big Piece Golem Atk/2100**

 **Medium Piece Golem Atk/1600**

 **Multiple Piece Golem Atk/2600**

That's not good thought Yusei.

Golem, send her **Speed Warrior** in for a permanent pit stop said, Jack.

\In that case, I activate my **Defense Draw** trap card! And with it in play, all the damage you cooked up with your little Golem recipe goes to zero and I get to draw a card said Yusei.

Not bad. And here I am, thinking you'd thrown in the towel said, Jack.

I guess there's still fire in you after all said, Jack.

Too bad this next move's gon'to extinguish any hope you had of winning this duel and getting your **Stardust Dragon** back said, Jack.

Haha! Now then, Yusei- this is when things get interestin'! By usin' my Golem's special ability, I can break 'im down to summon out the two fusion monsters that are in my graveyard said, Jack.

It's kinda like recycling, which is something you know all about, living in that dump of a tunnel you call home said, Jack.

And now, I can activate Medium Piece Golem's special ability, which allows me to summon out **Small Piece Golem** to the field said, Jack.

 **Small Piece Golem Atk/1100**

That's quite the rock collection said Yusei.

Well, Yusei, you know that I've always believed in the saying 'the more the merrier,' and if you think things are crowded now, wait 'til I summon out this guy- the tuner monster **Dark Resonator** said, Jack.

Uh oh if he's summoning what I think he's summoning than this could be bad thought Yusei.

Now I tune **Dark Resonator** with **Big Piece Golem** , to synchro-summon my most powerful beast said, Jack.

Yusei, this battle's about to move into the fast lane said, Jack.

Now feel the power of my **Red Dragon Archfiend** said, Jack.

Yep, it's bad thought Yusei.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Atk/ 3000**

Computer: Red Dragon Archfiend is a level-eight Dark-attribute synchro monster. It has three thousand attack points and two thousand defense points.

That's your most prized possession said Yusei.

You got that right, and I only use it on special occasions said, Jack.

And I don't think they get any more special than this! I wanted my dragon to defeat you but then I thought of a more fitting conclusion said, Jack.

So by sending my **Spacegate** trap card to my graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field that will make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable- say hi to my tuner monster **Sinister Sprocket** said, Jack.

He looks small, but he's got friends- big friends said, Jack.

Now I tune my **Sinister Sprocket** with my Small and **Medium Piece Golem** , to synchro-summon your destruction said Jack.

He look familiar? He should; after all, this is your **Stardust Dragon** said Jack,

 **Stardust Dragon Atk/2500**

Computer: Stardust Dragon is a level-eight wind-attribute synchro monster. It has two thousand five hundred attack points and two thousand defense points.

It's been much too long said Yusei.

You wanted **Stardust Dragon** so bad- well here it is! It's just like they always say- be careful what you wish for said Jack.


End file.
